A new start
by Ohmyklaine2210
Summary: Kurt can't stop thinking about Blaine and since Blaine is in town now he might just make up the courage to tell him
1. Chapter 1

From the moment that Kurt laid eyes on Blaine he had a crush on him and ended loving but then Blaine cheated on him and he lost this feeling for a while and then his dad brought Blaine to New York for Christmas and all of Kurt's feelings came back but he never told Blaine. But now every night he dreams of Blaine so scince Blaine was going to be New York Kurt thought he might even ask him out on a date.

Blaine arrived in New York on Friday and Kurt had gone to the airport and picked him up. As they were driving to where Blaine was staying, which was only 10 mins away from where Kurt lived, Kurt finally worked up the courage to ask Blaine out.

"so I thought that I could show you around the city tomorrow even go out for lunch. But only if you want to."

"Yer that would be great. I would love that."

So Kurt dropped Blaine off and they arranged a time for tomorrow and they said goodbye Kurt went home and went to bed with a smile on his face and so did Blaine.

The next day Kurt walked to Blaine's and they had a great day. They laughed and chated all day. At the end of the day Kurt invited Blaine back to his place for a drink. The sat on the couch still talking and laughing. It was just like old times, as their tummies started to hurt from laughing to much, the looked at each other and started to fall in love all over again. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's arm

"I've missed this...I've missed you"

Blaine froze for a second only to smile and wrap his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. After a while Blaine finally whispered

"I've missed you to. More than you can ever believe"

Kurt smiled and they both release each other. Kurt looked at Blaine and he knew this is what he wanted it wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend again to hold his hand and to kiss him again.

"I want to be your boyfriend again" Kurt said suddenly shocking Blaine

"what about what I did to you. Don't you still hate me for that" questioned Blaine.

"I did hate you for a bit but now I can't stop thinking about you and I really miss you and I...I still love you"

Blaine froze again and the Kurt offered a new start.

"let's start over, forget about our mistakes and just start over"

Blaine had wanted Kurt back for a while now so of course he said yes to a new start.

As kurt walked Blaine back to where he was staying they held hands. At the entrance to the building Kurt said goodnight Blaine lent forward and kissed Kurt he smiled into the kiss when Kurt kissed home back with the same force and then Blaine went inside and Kurt walked home.

They both feel asleep with smiles on their faces and without lonely hearts


	2. Second date

It had been a week since Kurt and Blaine had started going out again. They had discussed what had happen and why Blaine cheated on Kurt and they both were on good ground to begin their relationship again.

They had seen each other but only at school which only involved quick kisses between classes and sitting with each other at lunch. So on the Wednesday Blaine offered for Kurt to come over they could order in and watch a movie together, this sounded great to Kurt so they agreed for Friday night at seven o'clock.

On friday Kurt wore the top that Blaine loved so much, he was happy they were back together and he enjoyed every minute he was with Blaine yes he had hurt Kurt and they had gone through some tough times bout honestly which couple doesn't have rough patches and to be really honest Kurt didn't think he ever stopped loving Blaine and he knew Blaine had never stopped loving him.

Blaine heard the doorbell and a smile came straight onto his face, he was so glad that he and Kurt had a new start. Abe walked over and open the door to see the man he love holding roses in his hand, Blaine smiled and moved aside so Kurt could come in and with a kiss Kurt handed over the roses to Blaine who went and put them straight into a vase.

Kurt chose the movie valentines day and they order in Chinese. After eating the curled up on the couch and finished the movie every now and then Blaine would nibble at Kurt's neck causing kurt to giggle which made Blaine smile.

After the movie Kurt kisses Blaine and of course Blaine kisses back. Kurt started to push Blaine back and they kept kissing until they both needed air. Kurt wasn't quite really to make love again to Blaine but he was happy with how their relationship was going.

they talked for most of the night but by the end Kurt knew if he didn't go home now he never would with another kiss to Blaine's lips Kurt left and went home to dream about his amazing boyfriend.


	3. Date night

**By the way I don't own glee. I just do this for fun. **

Kurt had been getting ready for the last two hours and then just a finished putting the pasta bake in oven to cook there was a knock on the door and he smiled straight away. As he walks to the door he make shore he look nice and the opens the door to find his sexy looking boyfriend looking start at him and Kurt went weak in the knees. Before he fell to the ground he grabbed Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with passion on the lips and then Kurt pulled away from Blaine before he knew he would want more and as Kurt enjoyed the moan he got from Blaine as he pulled away from the kiss he pulled Blaine by the waist into his apartment. Kurt asked Blaine what he wanted to drink and poured himself and blaine a glass of wine and then Kurt went and got out the pasta bake and served up and the sat and talked about their days and funny thing that had happen like how one of Blaine's teachers had turned up to class hung over and said as long as they were quite the could do what ever the wanted and most Blaine's classmates just started making out.

When the were all finished Blaine kissed Kurt with passion trying to get something from him but when Kurt pulled away again getting another moan from Blaine. They said goodnight to each other and Blaine went home. Planning a special surprise for Kurt.


End file.
